


Danny’s Horniest Day Or (Steve’s Favorite Day Of The Year):

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock & Ball Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Horny/Horniest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny couldn’t control his urges around Steve, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Danny’s Horniest Day Or (Steve’s Favorite Day Of The Year):

*Summary: Danny couldn’t control his urges around Steve, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

As soon as the raid was over, & they were at their home, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams went wild on his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He kissed him wildly, as they went through the door, & he stopped to close it with his foot. The Blond had him against the wall, as he did this.

“What has gotten into you, Danno ?”, Steve asked in shock, as the brunette was catching his breath. Not that he was complaining, but the shorter man never took charge in their sex life before. He pulled the blond closer to him, Danny obliged, & he answered his lover’s question, as he ripped open his lover’s shirt open, & began to do his work.

He teased his nipples, as he worked his way down, & as soon as he got his cock, & possessively squeezed it, & teased it with his hand. Steve was his prisoner, & doesn’t mind one bit of it, as he was making sounds, that was getting the loudmouth all hot, & bothered. Danny said this to him, hot, & seductively, as he was having his fun.

"Wow, that is one nicely shaved piece of meat you have there **_Sailor_** ," Danny cooed seductively. Steve moaned out his pleasure, as Danny was doing what he was doing to him. Steve was on the verge of cumming, “Danno”, The **_Five-O Commander_** croaked out in response. Danny continued to ignore him, as he was doing everything to control, & break Steve in the process.

The Former Seal was trying so hard to control his libido, he found that it was difficult to do so, while his love of his life was being so attractive, & sexy. “God, Please, Danno, Please, I will do anything, Anything !”, He exclaimed, as he practically begged to be fucked. 

"I'd like to take that salami in my mouth and bite down hard!" He said as he moved the one hand which was on my shoulder down onto my chest. "I'd lick it, and then bite it, and then lick it some more !" He hissed, and slowly began to move closer to his lover’s dick with his hands. Danny pushed him on the couch, & practically stripped him out of his ruined shirt, & pants. The Blond was ready to make his move, & make his night hotter.

Steve yelped, as his cock was being sucked on, & nibbled, with pleasurable torture. The Dark-Haired Man thought he died, & went to heaven right then, & there. “Danno, I am gonna cum”, He warned his partner, as the feeling was gonna over take him, & he hanging on by a thread. “Go for it, Babe”, Danny encouraged, Steve lets it out, & as he composed himself, He decided that this day, Danny’s Horniest Day, was his favorite day of the year.

The End.


End file.
